Although there has been substantial effort in recent years to reduce or eliminate the risk of sunburn (erythema) produced by certain wavelengths in the ultraviolet (UV) region of the spectrum, there are still circumstances wherein skin becomes exposed to UV radiation. Such exposure may, in some cases, cause sunburn that needs to be treated.
To be useful, a formulation that is intended for treatment of sunburn would preferably satisfy several objectives simultaneously. The main objectives of a formulation for the treatment of sunburn are to relieve pain, eliminate the source of heat, stop the burn progression and, if necessary, help prevent infection. Thus, a useful sunburn formulation preferably provides immediate relief from pain while also helping to promote healing. In addition, a useful sunburn formulation preferably contains components that provide protection from bacteria to which the formulation may be exposed during storage or after its application. It is also desirable that the separate components of the formulation be combined in a reasonably convenient and cost-effective process and that the composition, thus prepared, remains stable during storage. Finally, it is preferable that the sunburn formulation be contained in a carrier container so that the formulation may be conveniently delivered and applied when needed. In addition, it is desirable for health reasons, in some cases, to package the sunburn formulation in single-dose packaging so as to reduce the risk of contamination from one usage to the next. After application, it is also preferable that the sunburn formulation provide the relief and healing effects sought without producing an uncomfortable sticky sensation and without soiling or sticking to one's clothing. The sunburn formulation also preferably does not produce a residue that has to be subsequently washed or removed from the sensitive burned area.
Known formulations in the prior art for treating sunburn have certain disadvantages. For example, sunburn treatments that provide a spray mist or a petroleum-based composition to the sunburned area do not produce a sufficiently large heat transference effect to remove heat from the sunburned area. Furthermore, petroleum-based compositions tend to produce a residue that needs to be subsequently cleansed from the tender and sensitive area of sunburned skin. Such cleansing tends to cause still further discomfort.